In research and development or testing facilities, tires are tested for wear and other properties, and then inspected after testing. Additionally, tires are inspected at production plants, warehouses, retail facilities, and maintenance facilities. Such inspections may be formal and informal. Tires may be inspected on a floor surface, and rolled along the floor to inspect different parts of the tire. Alternatively, a tire may be lifted by a forklift, crane, or other lifting device to provide more convenient access to the tire. Such lifting devices do not allow for rotation of the tire.